Fear
by Fushigi No Kuni no Arisu
Summary: Adventures around The Castle That Never Was lead to fear and pain.
1. The Thing

Pt. 1 – THE THING

"Hey Zexion, What'cha reading'?" I asked.

"A book." he grumbled back at me. I really should've taken this as a hint that he did want to talk, but something possessed me to go on anyways.

"What book?" I said hopefully.

"Dictionary." I'm not sure, but I think he said this so I would stop bothering him. Maybe not, his next words were,

"Do you like books?"

"Only when I find a good one." I said

"WELL DUH," he exclaimed, "who wants to read a boring book?"

"Well you have a point there mister-grumpykins."

"I told you never to call me that Xhey." He said sinking back into his book

"Sorry Zexy." I said pronouncing the 'z' as an 's' to see if he was listening. He narrowed his eyes into his book trying to ignore me. He was listening. I decided to take it upon myself to keep talking to the schemer.

"So Zexion," I said, he arched his eyebrows and sighed

"I guess as long as you're here, I won't be able to read my book so I might as well talk.

"YAY!" I said, obviously pissing him off. I smiled mischievously and said

"Now that you have agreed to talk with me you can't turn back."

"Oh crap what did I do?"

"HAHA, anyways Zexion, tell me about yourself." I said very therapist-like.

"Well, someone went crazy, I died, and here I am."

"Well, considering that wasn't a total lie, I'd say you were a pretty stable person."

"Haha, you're hilarious."

"I try."

We talked in there for hours about what, I can't say because it would only be a guess. While laughing, Zexion glanced at the clock.

"HAVE WE REALLY BEEN TALKING THAT LONG?!" he asked shocked.

"I guess we have." I said calmly

"Xhey, I have a mission tomorrow, and if I miss one again, Xemnas will go ape shit, and call Kingdom Hearts on my ass, get what I'm saying?"

"Zexion why didn't you tell me this? I could've warned you and you could've gotten to sleep on time."

"It didn't occur to me that you'd be so interesting."

"R-Really I am? B-Because I-I didn't think that… uh…." DAMMIT I blanked; people almost NEVER get compliments from Zexion so of course I would be caught by surprise.

"Haha, I gotcha didn't I?" he said teasingly.

"Yeah, you did. Well of to bed with you." Zexion's face looked scared.

"What's wrong Zexion?"

"Well for the past few nights, there has been this thing in my room, I don't know what it wants but it won't leave me alone, and it's really freaking me out just watching me when I sleep."

"Really? What do you think it is?"

"Well at first I thought it was one of the other members trying to freak me out. But then I heard its voice, it didn't sound familiar, and the darkness emitting from it didn't smell like any of the members."

"Well what should we do about it?"

"W-Well um… could you come with me?"

"….Wait what?"

"Could you come with me? Just to see if it shows up?"

"Well, uh, I have no missions tomorrow so, sure."

"Thank you so much." I could tell Zexion was really scared by this thing that was showing up. I felt bad for him that hanging out with me gave him emotions, if we weren't friends, he probably wouldn't be in this situation. We walked down the stairs 5 floors to Zexion's room which was engraved with the numerals IV and the words

'The Cloaked Schemer' after it. He opened the door to his dimly-lit room. The couch –where I would be sleeping- was white and was very neatly arranged with pillows all around it unlike my room there was nothing on the floor and you could actually se where his closet was.

"Well, I guess we should just get to bed then."

"Yup."

"Night."

"G' night." I could hear his breathing in the silence of the room. I closed my eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. THUNK I woke up on the ground in pain.

"Ughh." I gathered myself up ready to climb back onto the couch when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a figure standing there, staring intently at Zexion.

"Z-Zexion?" I whispered never taking my eyes off of the creature.

"ZEXION?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttt?" Came his sleepy reply.

"I think its here."

"What?" Actually listening.

"Its here."


	2. Attempted Escape

Pt. 2 – ATTEMPTED ESCAPE

I slowly walked over to the light switch.

"No, don't move, I don't want it to hurt you."

"But if I don't move, we wont know what it is." I approached the light switch. The figure never moved from its position but it bobbed up and down like it was waiting for something. I flipped on the switch

"AGHH." I said rubbing my eyes. And there it was, the dancer nobody, in Zexion's room, staring at him.

"What's it doing here?" I asked.

"I dunno, maybe it wants something?" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Zexion." I said smiling.

"What? I don't like it when you have that look on your face Xhey."

"I think this nobody has a crush on you…" I said smiling wider.

"That's preposterous."

"Why not? If it's possible for me Larxene or Xion to have a crush on you, why can't the dancer have a crush on you?" He considered this for a moment, then got out of bed and walked over to me. The dancer span in place still focusing on him.

"Don't worry this is just a test." He said. He grabbed my hand and squeezed. The nobody sprung into and attacked me. I shot a **black needle** at it disappeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK ZEXION?!"

"Haha, I guess you were right after all."

"That wasn't cool Zexion."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. Besides the look on your face when it attacked you was HILARIOUS." I raised a needle to his eye level ready to shoot it at him. I began the shot still sitting on the floor but stopped it right in front of his face.

"Sorry, sorry, here, let me help you up."

"Fine." He clutched my arm and brought his hand up to my hand. I got up and he didn't let go.

"Uhh Zexion… you do realize that your still holding my hand?"

"Huh? Oh uh… yeah." He let go.

"Hmm, 2:00 am. We'd better get you to bed mister Zexion."

"Yeah I guess. Not like I'm going to get there on time anyways."

"Whatever, just sleep." After 5 minutes passed I said

"Zexion?"

"What is it?"

"Does it bother you that hanging out with me gives you emotions?"

"'Course not." He muttered.

"Are you sure because I was thinking earlier, you wouldn't be scared of that nobody and all the other things that happen when you hang out with me."

"Ok number one; I was NOT scared of that nobody."

"Mmhmm, AFTER you knew what it was."

"Pfft whatever, number two; I'm not going to stop hanging out with you just because it results in a few minor emotions."

"Thanks Zexy."

"Yeah… so will you leave me alone now?"

"Fine grumpykins." He sighed.

"Goodnight."

"Night Zexion." His light breathing soon turned into heavy snoring. Crap, how was I going to sleep with a noise like that? I crept out of the room quietly and shut the door. Things were going well until I bumped into Saix that was patrolling the halls tonight in his jammies. I stifled a giggle before he said,

"What were you doing in Zexion's room?"

"Well I was helping him get rid of this nobody that had a crush on him."

"Uh-huh, the superior would love to hear this."

"Wait, you can ask Zexion."

I opened the door and walked over to the door. Saix grabbed my arm.

"Saix, what are you doing? Let go of me."

"We're going to see the superior."

"No, no, let go of me!! ZEXION, ZEXION!!!" I yelled.

"What, what is it?" he turned over in his sleep.

"ZEXION, WAKE UPPPPPPP!" He jerked awake.

"What huh?" He got out of bed, and then Saix closed the door.

"Don't disturb him; he has missions tomorrow, missions that contribute to our survival."

"Yeah ok Saix? That didn't make any sense, first off, he was already out of bed so it wouldn't matter if I disturbed him or not. Second, we won't die without hearts so it has nothing to do with survival. I mean seriously, do you think about what you say or do you just say it?"

"Twerp." He muttered.

I shot a needle past his head.

"ZEXION, ZEXION! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO PUT ON A CLOAK?"

"God, I'm going faster than you could." Came through the door.

"Would you just hurry?" I said still struggling against Saix pulling me down the hall. Zexion opened the door and saw what was happening.

"What are you doing? Let go of her." He said.

"Finally." I said.

"Do you want me to help you or not." He said.

"I don't have time to listen to you children quarrel. I'm taking this delinquent with me to see the superior."

"HEY, YOU CANT USE MY NAME AGAINST ME!"

"Let's go!" He said tightening his grip

"OW, THAT HURTS LET GO! Zexion, tell him why I was in your room.

"Is that what this is about? Jeez Saix you overreact easily."

"Just do it."


	3. Midnight Conversations

Fear pt. 3 – MIDNIGHT CONVERSATIONS

"Well, ya see…" Zexion started "she was trying to help me get rid of this freaky, stalker-ish nobody then she left- why did you leave?"

"You were snoring too loud." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so you'd leave me at the mercy of demented nobodies just because you couldn't handle a little snoring?"

"A LITTLE SNORING? Dude that is sssssssssssssssssooooooooooooo not a little, a little is light breathing; you were like suffocating me with the sound."

"Oh you want to get into a fight huh?"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR CHILDISH RAMBLING!" Saix bellowed.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, AND YOU ARE COMING WITH ME TO SEE THE SUPERIOR ABOUT THIS SITUATION."

"Do I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave to?"

"What's the situation here Mr. Saix," Came a voice from down the hall. "It seems that you are harassing this little lady."

"Little lady…. LITTLE LADY?! YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?"

"Sure, but I'm not gonna do it." Axel stepped out from behind the pillar. "I'm the one trying to help you, GOT IT MEMORIZED?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Ok then, Mr. Saix, what's seems to be the problem?"

"I caught this thing, sneaking out of Zexion's room."

"At least I'm not half dog." I muttered.

"Excuse me, but do you want me to go full dog right now miss smart-mouth?"

"No, I'm good Saix." He narrowed his eyes at me, all the while Axel seemed to be trying to calculate something.

"So she was sneaking OUT of his room Saix? Well what's the problem with that?"

"I AM LOSING CIRCULATION IN MY A-ARM" I said in a sing-song voice, Saix ignored me and held on tighter.

"Well nothing, VIII, but, what was she doing in his room in the first place?"

"Yeah what were you doing in there?" Axel asked me.

"WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL that's what were TRYING to tell Saix but he wouldn't listen, you'd better listen this time 'cuz I don't want to have to explain it again ya see? Zexion, you'd better help explain too."

"Fine whatever." He said.

"Well, we were talking in the library about this thing that was scaring Zexion at night."

"I was NOT scared."

"Oh grow up," I sneered. "ANYWAYS, I was helping him get rid of it when we discovered it was a nobody, I came up with the conclusion that it had a crush on Zexion, he said 'that's preposterous' then I said 'oh yeah' so he came over and… well never mind, the nobody attacked me, I killed it, we went back to bed, he started snoring, I walked out, Saix grabbed me, and here we are." I finished the story quickly.

"NO, I want to know what happened toward the middle of the story."

Axel said.

"Well your not gonna," I said "Saix, let go of my arm." I said demandingly.

"You, number IX, are in NO position to be giving me orders."

"Well I would be if you LET GO OF MY ARM." I raised a needle to his forehead and moved it closer to his face. He looked unfazed, I traced the scars on his face with it and his face went from unemotional to shocked. He smacked the needle away, grabbed his face and ran down the hall.

"What's with him?" I asked rubbing my hands.

Zexion hummed "I dunno." Axel came forward,

"Here." He said handing me earplugs.

"Why do I need this?" I asked.

"You're sleeping in Zexion's room tonight; I don't want you waking anybody up."

"Since when did you become responsible?" I asked while taking the earplugs.

"Since the last time I pissed off Saix and nearly got my arm bitten off… literally."

"Whatever," I said. "goodnight Axel." He grunted in response.

I flopped down on the couch and imitated Zexion snoring.

"Ha, very funny."

"Last time I swear, goodnight Zexion."

"Goodnight Xhey."


	4. Breakfast

Fear pt. 4 – BREAKFAST

The next morning I climbed off the couch that I somehow managed not to fall off of in the night and walked over to Zexion.

"Zexion, Zexion wake up, its time for breakfast." He was mumbling in his sleep. The only audible thing was,

"Mornin' love." He said sounding like Luxord.

"WHAT?!" I said shocking him awake.

"Can't you just leave me to sleep for a little while?"

"Not after what you just said." I teased. He stiffened.

"W-What did I say?"

"Oh nothing you'll ever know." Even though I know that what he said was probably directed at the person in his dream, I'm just going to pretend that he said to me to bother him.

"Get dressed preppy." I said pulling the black cloak on over my pj's.

"Preppy my ass." He replied pulling his cloak over his orange shorts and black top.

"Let's go."

"Ok," he grunted still groggy. "wonder what's for breakfast."

"I just hope Larxene isn't cooking, you remember what happened last time? Lexeaus still buys his own food." Zexion shuddered. As soon as we walked in I heard a,

"Morning sleepyheads." from next to the door.

"Shove it up your ass Axel." Zexion said.

"Ooh, I see someone's a little touchy this morning. We can fix that, right Luxord?" As the card master finished shoving a pancake down his throat, he waved and said,

"Mornin' loves." I snickered behind a hand while Zexion looked confused.

"Who was cooking today?" I asked.

"Don't worry; it wasn't Larxene, it's someone better." Axel said with a devilish look on his face.

"Oh crap." When Axel says 'better' it probably means it's someone who's more likely to poison my food. I walked into the kitchen to see SAIX, cooking with a hat, apron and everything, I didn't know whether to laugh or faint.

"Zexion, I think we should skip breakfast."

"Huh, why do you say tha-" He was cut off when he saw Saix in the apron.

"I think your right." He said while stifling back laughter.

"NONSENSE," Saix bellowed. "everyone will eat, even if I have to STUFF IT DOWN THEIR THROATS."

"We're in deep shit Zexion."

"I agree." We walked out to the dining room where more of the organization had gathered, the only person we could call help to was gone, Lexeaus, probably eating his McDonalds breakfast in his room. Without turning around, I could tell that Saix's face was red with anger because of the heat protruding from it and it traveling to my neck. I could tell Zexion had the same instinct because his eyes that were filled with laughter a moment ago were now filled with fear.

"NOW! FOR THE GRAND FINALE!" Saix said, the emotions I was giving to him were probably corny, vengeance, anger and humiliation, no wait- the last one was given to him by the other nobodies.

"Saix," I began. "don't you think you're being a tad overdramatic?"

"If I am it's your fault so SHUT UP." I knew that people hated my power; maybe I should only come out of my room for missions.

"Its ok," said Zexion. Best friends always manage to make you feel better. "Xhey, I want you to do something for me."

"What is it Zexy?"

"I want you to kiss me." (Of course no one can hear this conversation)

"What?!" I whispered loudly. "Why would you want me to do that? I mean its ridiculous."

"It'll distract Saix so we don't have to eat his poisonous food."

"Would you rather be mocked for years?"

"Would you rather be dead forever?"

"Touché." We ended the conversation silently.


	5. The Garden

Fear pt 5 – THE GARDEN

"So, which one of you would like to go first?" Saix said almost hysterical.

"Neither?" he said with fake surprise. "WELL, we'll just have to fix that."

"Now." Zexion whispered. We faced each other completely blocking out Saix's rambling, and went in for a kiss. After the first 3 seconds I heard a joined gasp and the room was silent. He broke the kiss and grabbed my hand, he ran out of the door just dragging me along behind him. I've never seen him run this fast, I thought I was the fastest one in the organization.

"ZEXION!! ZEXION STOP HE'S NOT FOLLOWING US!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize how far we'd gotten."

"How'd you learn to run that fast?"

"Oh, well if you've ever made Repliku angry you'd know." He smirked as if it was some kind of riddle that I'm, guessing only him and Vexen know about.

"Wanna race?"

"Sure, I'm up." I smiled as we walked out to the darkness of The World That Never Was; we found a nice garden across the street that strangely resembled that of Traverse Town.

"Ready…. Set…. GO!" Zexion yelled before we took of running like children (which we are) across the grass. Photo-finish. I tumbled over Zexion who was laying in the grass, sprawled out like a snow angel, or in this case concrete angel. We rolled down a hill laughing the whole time until we came to a stop at the bottom.

"Well Mr. Zexy, I guess we won't know who won after all."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I know who won." Came a voice from the top of the hill.

"I'm pretty sure that Xhey won by a mile."

"Axel, can't you just leave us alone, just for 5 minutes?" I sneered still laying on Zexion.

"And miss all the action? Nonsense, you two lovebirds are just TOO INTERESTING to leave alone for that long."

"Dude, not cool." Said Zexion. I rolled off of him and he sat up staring Axel in the face with a hard glare.

"Axel, what we do is none of your concern; you're out of our age group anyways."

"Oh but that doesn't mean I can't have any fun. It looks like Saix is PRETTY angry too so you might not want to go back to the castle for a while. Ta-ta." He turned on his heel and left.

"Well Zexion, what shall we do while we wait for Saix to calm down?"

"How about, dance to the constant music that plays in this location?"

"Nah, it's not dancey enough, and if you listen to it for too long it bores into your mind and you can almost never get it out."

"I guess your right but you didn't need to go into that much detail."

"Sorry, just got carried away." I gave a tooth grin and grabbed his hand.

"Zexion, I want to know something."

"Well, what is it, I might just answer."

"Well if you don't, I'm going to glomp you, AGAIN, SUPER HARD, you remember what happened last time I glomped you? You didn't get out of the hospital, for three days, now times that amount of hurt by 6," I narrowed my eyes. "you still thinking about not answering?"

"Ok fine, you win." He said sounding like he just came back from a painful memory.

"I always do babe. I want to know if you felt anything when you kissed me."

"Well of course I felt something, its not like my lips were numb or something like that."

"No I mean like a FEELING, ya know like any emotion."

"Well maybe relief that I wasn't eating Saix's food."

"Oh, well was that it?" I drew back, letting go of his hand.

"Well there was one other emotion."

"Really? What was it?"

"Annoyance that everyone was staring…."

"Oh well I felt the same emotion so you weren't the only one." I tried to pass it off like I wasn't sad, if he didn't like me, I didn't want it to get out that I liked him. I know how inclined Zexion would be to tell Vexen, I also know how inclined Vexen would be to 'accidentally' yell out that our 'problem' would be a great experiment in front the whole organization and how inclined I would be to kill him.

"Xhey…?"

"Hmm…. ah huh?" I grunted as I came back to reality and my dream of killing the academic was shattered.

"You ready to go back to the castle?"

"Sure Zexion." He stood over me extending a hand waiting for me to grab. I followed the indication the take it and stood there for a moment, holding his hand again, looking into his eyes, Him attempting to look into my eyes even though they were shrouded in hair.

"Shall, we go?" I asked while dropping his hand.

"Yes, we shall." I hugged him when I heard a camera click and the white flash of it before turning to stare Xigbar in the face.

"Dammit, I thought you were going to kiss him again, I missed it at breakfast and I don't want to miss it again." I shot a needle directly at the camera destroying it while in his hands, that is, until he dropped it from shock.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! THAT WAS MY BLACKMAIL CAMERA!"

"Well, buy a new one, and be sure never to piss me off again, that way you'll save money." He grumbled something involving a chainsaw, his gun and what he referred to as 'fun time.' We teleported back to the castle which we should've done when we were coming out of it but didn't because we were too caught up in the moment.

"Well, time to go in." I said cheerfully. We walked quietly around the halls trying to avoid Saix just in case he decided to give a nice surprise. We teleported to my room to grab something to eat.

"Zexion, what do you want?"

"Well, I WANT pancakes and an omelet BUT, I'll take a bag of chips."

"Hmph," I grabbed a bag of chips and some animal crackers for me. "could you try not being spoiled for just ONE minute." I teased.

"Well you see, its this medical condition I have, its called makefunofyourbestfriendatosis. And it's incurable so far but their looking for a cure."

"Oh, I see." We finished our snacks and began the journey up to Zexion's room (which we still should teleport to.)


	6. The Trek

Fear pt. 6 – THE TREK

"Xhey, I'm getting tired, can't we just teleport to my room?" Said a panting Zexion.

"NONSENSE! I'm full of energy, why can't you be?" I struck a king like pose at the top of the stairs.

"Because I'm a normal human b-well, normal nobody."

"That doesn't give you an excuse for being lazy. Do you want to carry you baby?" I mocked using a voice you would talk to a baby with.

"No I think I can walk by my-" I slung Zexion over my shoulder and began walking. He struggled for the first 5 flights of stairs but once I got to the beginning of the 6th flight he had calmed down. I looked up at the 3 flights of stairs I still had to climb.

"I really don't want to carry you up these stairs."

"Then don't, put me down!" He all but yelled into my ear.

"Calm down, and you wonder why I call you grumpy-kins." I opened a portal so we would end up right in front of Zexion's room. Just to make it difficult. I set him down next to the door.

"Thank you, now if you never do that again it will be just fine." He said while brushing himself off.

"I can see you blushing Zexion, you enjoyed it."

"I DID NOT!" His face going a darker shade of red.

"Uh-huh, whatever." He turned the knob on his door opening it while looking back to me and talking about how he did not enjoy it and would appreciate it if I never did that again. When he flipped the light switch and actually looked around the room he saw Axel on his bed flipping through a magazine with a title of 'Intelligence weekly.'

"Yo, Zexy, I was wondering when you'd be getting back." Zexion stomped over to the bed steaming. He grabbed the magazine and rolled it up and smacked Axel over the head with it.

"Ow, Zexy, that really hurt."

"GOOD, now you'd best get out of my room before I grab my led pipe." Axel shuffled out of the room, shooting a dirty look at Zexion on the way out the door.

"Do you really keep a led pipe in your room?" I asked worried.

"No, I just said that to make him leave."

"Oh, ok good."

"What, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, but just remember I can make you THINK that I have a led pipe."

"Yes I do remember, but I'm still not going to tell you."

"Fine, and I'll let you get away with the, not just because you're my best friend, but because I'm tired and don't feel like explaining your screams to the others."

"Oh, you're so generous sir." I bowed gallantly toward Zexion who was fighting off sleep on the couch. I flipped on the T.V waiting for him to fall asleep. After an hour of watching Sister-sister re-runs, I heard light snoring from the couch.

"Wow, does he choose to snore quietly?" I thought to my self. I picked up the schemer and placed him on the bed.

"Goodnight, Zexion." I walked towards the door, while in the process of closing the door I heard a,

"Goodnight Xhey." from the other side of the room, after which, Zexion turned to face the other side of the room. I closed the door with a smile on my face.

"He was pretending, I knew he enjoyed it." I whispered.


	7. Dining Table to Garden

Fear pt. 7 – DINING TABLE TO GARDEN

The next morning I had kitchen duty. I was extra careful not to put anything in Saix's food that might put him in the hospital or something, why would I ever do that? As soon a people came down for breakfast I started handing out plates. I gave Saix's plate to Zexion and Zexion's plate to Saix.

"Don't you think this is a little too big for me to eat?" he whispered.

"Just watch."

"I would like to switch plates with Zexion please." Saix said sounding suspicious.

"Well why would you want to do that?" I said.

"I don't like what you gave me." He said, sounding more snooty than suspicious now.

"Well fine, Zexion, give Saix your plate."

"Wha- but, but." He said sounding helpless.

"Zexion, I cooked it, give Saix your plate." He handed the plate over to Saix looking very disappointed, also looking like he was about to die.

"Thanks a lot Xhey."

"You are very welcome." I winked at him; he looked taken aback, like how dare I do that after I poison his food. I leaned over and whispered.

"I put poison in your food knowing that Saix would switch with you."

"And if he didn't?" Zexion hissed back.

"Well, you'd have stomach problems for about a week, but you'd get over it." He narrowed his eyes and drew back.

"Well does that breakfast fit you better Saix?"

"Yes, I feel this better suits me, thank you." He had a look of victory on his face which was soon replaced with a look of disgust and constipation.

"Excuse me for a moment." He slid his chair back and began heading towards the door.

"What's wrong Saix? A little constipation?" I lowered my eyebrows to compliment my evil smirk. Saix widened his eyes for a moment and rushed out the door. 5-4-3-2-1… Me and Zexion burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Did you see the look on his?" The laughter cut off my sentence, but he got the message.

"Pfft, yeah." People staring at us through mouthfuls of food went unnoticed. We got up to leave the room before being persuaded to come back in by Larxene, who would want to disobey her?

"Oh, you children leaving so soon? I don't think so darlings." She had an evil grin on her face like she just thought up something evil and was going to test it out on us.

"Zexion… what should we do?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

"Well think faster because I think were about to be roasted, LITERALLY."

"Ok, I've got it, we can outrun her."

"Is that it?"

"You wanna try and come up with something better?"

"Oh, no that's ok a-heh-heh. When should we start?"

"As soon as she comes closer, you take the left I'll take the right."

"But that would make us going in opposite directions."

"That's the point, just do it."

"Fine Mr. Snippy." She took two steps closer.

"Ok, when she takes three steps forward start running."

"Ok." 3-2-1. we took off running down the hall just like that scene at in the city, the lights of the dimly-lit main district flashed around me. I began laughing like I did on that night.

"COME BACK HERE I WASN'T DONE YET!!" Larxene yelled shaking a fist

"WELL WE WERE!" I yelled back to her. Down the hall up the stairs across the yard and through the garden (Marluxia will thank us for that.) I rolled over heaving and choking on laughter at the same time.

"You tired already Xhey?"

"No-ho-ho, of cou-ho-rse not." My sentence came out a ramble of laughter.

"Of COURSE you aren't tired." He gave me his hand expecting me to grab it.

"No," I said. "Zexion sit down."

"Why am I in trouble?"

"Yes now sit down." His face went slack.

"I'm just kidding, sit down." He calmed down and sat next to me.

"So, what's this all about?"

"I was thinking-" He cut me off

"Oh great." I gave him a look like 'I am not amused.'

"Can I get on with what I was saying please? If that's alright with you of course."

"Sure." He said slouching more into the tree we resting on.

"I was thinking, what if I don't give nobodies emotions? What if I just induce them?

"How would that be? We don't have emotions, remember?"

"No, I think that's wrong, the heart is just the organ to pump blood to veins and stuff all over your body, your brain is the thing that actually controls your body, it even controls the heart. So I think that the brain is what actually gives you emotions, you've all just been convinced by Xemnas that you can't feel."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"I never thought of it that way."

"I know, that's why I'm telling you." Zexion pondered the idea for a moment.

"Well, how will we know if you're right?"

"Just trust me."


	8. Plan in Action

Fear pt. 8 – PLAN IN ACTION

"You are going to do something for me mister Zexion." I said using a persuasive voice that I learned from Larxene.

"Oh, I hate it when you have something for me to do"

"I know, but if you want to find out if I'm right you have to do it."

"Oh fine." He looked down like was already guilty, with what I'm going to tell him to do, he might as well already be guilty.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" He said snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Uh… well if I tell you, you have to do it because you already said you would."

"Oh, well, ok…"

"I want you to kiss Larxene when I'm not around." I said shutting one eye waiting for his response. He sat there… and sat there… and stared at me.

"You're, you're not ma-"

"KISS LARXENE?! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" Delayed response.

"No, I just want you to tell me what her reaction is afterwards. And make sure not to kiss her in front of a bunch of people, or any people at all for that matter."

"Well can't I just use an illusion?"

"NO."

"… Ok but you owe me some BIG SHIZ."

"And I'll pay that back, as soon as you do this."

"You'd better, telling me to kiss Larxene." He mumbled so it was barely audible.

"What was that Zexy?" I said cupping my ear.

"OH NOTHING! Nothing."

"Alright then, I'll tell you the steps to carrying out the plan."

"Oh there are steps now? Why I cant I just kiss her and get it over with?"

"You're The Cloaked Schemer; I think you can figure that out. First, you'll have to knock on her door.

"Well DUH."

"Next you'll have to Marluxia wants her to do something, when she takes one step out of the door, you have to kiss her."

"So when should I carry out this stupid plan?"

"This afternoon when the moon glows brightest."

"Ok."

-------

As I walked the cold halls of the castle that never was, I felt this weird feeling come over me, like the feeling you have when you know you're going to die or when you even think about death, the thing was, I wasn't thinking about death, what could this mean. Perhaps this isn't such a great idea… I walked up to Larxene's door and took a deep breath. "Ok, if I die, its Xhey's fault." Even though Xhey wasn't around, I was feeling nervous. Maybe she was right about the theory of the brain feeling instead of your heart. I softly knocked on the door.

"WHAT, WHAT IS IT?!" I heard from the other side of the door.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MARLUXIA I WILL NOT PLAY STRIP POKER WITH YOU AND LUXORD." She said as she opened the door.

"Yeah ok, thanks for that little bit of blackmail." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh shit, anyways, what do you want small fry?"

"Well, actually Marluxia sent me."

"Oh, now he's sending children?"

"No I don't think it's for your… strip-poker." I arched a brow and pronounced each syllable individually.

"He said something about seeing how flowers react to electricity or something like that…" I made something up off the top of my head.

"Oh, well in that case I'm in." she walked out of the door and I cringed.

"What the matter with you? Got something caught in your panties?" Then I did it, I KISSED Larxene (His expression looks a little like this D:). She slapped me and blushed, before I drew back to look her in the eye I fell to the ground and threw up all over the porcelain hallway. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and grunted in disgust.

"Clean this up, I don't want to be smelling your inside all night." She walked down the hall in a huff probably looking for someone to tell. Before she walked down the hall Zexion fixed an illusion to something he was sure Larxene didn't want to see EVER. Larxene screamed and jumped back.

"Heh. Bitch." She was screaming and running down the hall now, I swear if she was Axel her head would be on fire now.

---------

I was waiting out in the garden for Zexion to get back when I heard Larxene screaming and shooting of sparks all over the hall. As soon as she got to the balcony she turned to the garden and shot a bird out of its nest. Wow, I thought to myself, she must really be angry.

"UGH! YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND JUST… UGH!!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he is NOT my boyfriend ok?"

"Oh I beg to differ." She said, her voice changing back to the cold, silly girlish tone she usually used.

---------

I was cleaning the hallway with a sponge Lexaeus gave me when he walked by and smelled the throw up and decided it would be a good thing to laugh at how pathetic I was, then hand me a sponge and not say a word the whole time. I'm pathetic? I'm not the one who carries a sponge with him all over the castle, I mean who does that?! I noticed that the sponge was already wet so I started scrubbing the hallways thinking the whole time about why Lexaeus would have that sponge. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Oh crap, Larxene got to someone already? Xhey was running towards me when she slipped on the sticky liquid in the hall. I stood up, ran up and caught her.

"Heh, couldn't keep it in could you?"

"Maybe if you'd brush your hair out of your eyes," I pushed the hair that was draping over her eyes out of the way.

"Wow," I said, "why do you cover your eyes all the time?"

"You're one to talk Zexion." She reached up and tucked the hair in front of my eyes behind my ear. CLICK!! SHATTER!!

"What did I tell you about leaving us alone Xigbar?" Xigbar jumped down from the ceiling to talk to us.

"Well, it was just so hard, and you were right there and…. anyways, Larxene told me that Zexion kissed her and I came to talk to him, but then, you know you were here, and I had my camera and….. yeah." I let go and she stood up, she was the tallest out of all three of us though so it was kinda awkward to hold her like that. Xigbar shrunk down and left down the hall behind us.

"Well look on the bright side Zexion," she said trying to cheer me up. "at least Larxene will never talk to you again."

"Yeah I guess." I sighed and opened a portal to the inside of my room. Xhey followed through the portal as expected.


	9. Aftermath of a Kiss

Fear pt. 9 – AFTERMATH OF A KISS

"Sooooo… how did it go? Did she slap you, please tell me." I was practically begging, operation: keep cool, fail.

"Yeah, she slapped me and walked away blushing." He sighed sounding like something was wrong.

"What's wrong Zexy?"

"Well, after I kissed Larxene, I realized a few things."

"Like what?" I asked him hoping a lot that he wouldn't just say nothing and move on with it.

"Well, like the fact that the whole organization isn't going to let me live it down EVER."

"Well, that's no problem, you can use mind control and make them forget."

"Oh, I wish I could do that but as you can tell I can't."

"Well, Zexion… it's not even your fault, if I didn't induce their emotions and crap… and if I hadn't even asked you to kiss Larxene in the first place…"

"No, it's ok just… ugh…." For the first time Zexion didn't know what to say, he looked confused and out of place. I suddenly burst into tears.

'Why…' I thought to myself, 'why am I crying?'

"Oh no, Xhey, why are you crying?"

"Because, you hate me and I know it."

"I don't hate you," Zexion got up and walked over. He sighed, "I'm just slightly pissed, that's all." I sniffled a sound that was a little like a deformed version of 'really?' but Zexion understood it nonetheless.

"Yes really." I looked him in the EYE (XD) and wiped my tears away with my forearm. I wrapped my arms around his thin frame making him tense for a moment. He relaxed and hugged me back.

"Shall we go get lunch mister Zexy?"

"We shall miss Xunitoz." He held out an elbow and waited for me to take it, I strung my arm through his and we nearly made it to the door until we burst out laughing.

"Dude sorry, I can't go more than three steps like that without laughing."

"Me neither, I guess our entrance wont be as grand as we would like it to be."

"I guess we'll have to settle for taking the portal to the dining room."

"I guess." He opened a portal to the dining room where we saw Xigbar strapped to the table by vines and Marluxia with a scalpel about to do who knows what.

"Yeah, Zexion, I think we should be leaving now."

"NONSENSE, you're just in time." Said Marluxia coming at us with his scalpel.

"Zexion," I hissed, "put up an illusion. NOW."

"Fine." He put up and illusion of me and him standing where we were a few seconds ago, but not any noticeable changes. We snuck out the door, crouching down so nobody could see us. Marluxia was rambling about how kissing Larxene was a crime punishable by death, the whole time I was thinking 'Wtf is he talking about?' We went back to Zexion's room waiting until the right moment to take the illusion down;

"I hope he's done rambling now." Zexion blinked and I could hear the whole castle get silent.

"I guess not."

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh shit." We said in unison.

"Hurry, get into the portal." I said while shoving him in.

"Twilight town?" He said as soon as I stepped through the portal.

"Won't they find us here?"

"It's not like were Axel and Roxas who come here like everyday, it probably won't be the first place they look, and if they find us here we can just go to The Land of the Dragons."

"Fine, well what should we do?"

"I dunno; find two of Roxas' old skateboards? There are like 1 million of them."

"But I can't skateboard."

"That's ok, I'll teach you. It's easy, if you can keep your balance."

"Thanks Xhey."

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

"Yeah… best friends." I'm pretty sure that at that moment Zexion was smiling.


End file.
